Eye of the Beholder
by tempestquill
Summary: It has been a year since Soujiro last laid eyes on Yuki, now with a desperate call from Makino he is stuck doing a favor that invovlves the one and only Yuki-chan, in this this year apart just how much have the both of them changed? Lemony Goodness...


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: So I saw the pics that Matsuda-san did recently for Vogue, and Holy... He was NEKKID! So I told my baby-sister (I started turning her into a perv when she was just 16 much to our Noni's horror, and she's 20 now), and she told me if I liked the pics so much I need to write a story behind it... So enter Yuki the photographer and Soujiro her very first model and muse operandi... OH Kami-sama!

Dedicated to my pervy baby-sister Jesse and the lovely Koko-kun, who was quite pleased with how the NEKKID!Soujiro fic turned out.

As always, please don't forget to review!

-Cassie

* * *

"Eye of the Beholder"  
By C.K. Blake

He knows something is up when he receives a call from Tsukasa's wife. Makino has something on her mind, or maybe it's the hormones making demands and she's misused the GPS satellite technology again to tell him to bring her some disgusting combination of food because he's the closest to the restaurant. A pregnant Domyouji Tsukushi, forever known as Makino, is a dangerous creature indeed. Soujiro certainly does not envy Tsukasa his "happiness".

Looking down at his phone with a wince he flips it open and brings it to his ear. "Moshi mosh."

"I have a favor to ask you Nishikado-san," she says in a sweet tone, and Soujiro, like Akira and Rui, has come to learn that the sweet tone is the dangerous tone.

Better to get this over with as soon as possible. "Okay, Makino. What do you need? Is it Italian today?" he asks as he looks up at the Italian restaurant across the street.

"Actually I just finished eating," she said, and then she lets out a sigh and a sniffle, and he really hopes she doesn't start crying like last time. Tsukasa nearly strangled him the last time when he found her crying after Soujiro offended her with a simple comment regarding her appetite.

"Is something wrong?" Soujiro asks cautiously.

"No," she says with another sniffle and then she's all out wailing, and Soujiro fears for both his hearing and his life.

"Hey, come on now. We're friends now. You know I'd do anything for you if it's within my power. If you want a cannoli with pickles and cinnamon you've only got to ask," he says with a wince at the idea of the combination.

"That sounds good, but no," she says in between whimpers and sobs. "I'm a terrible friend!"

He blinks and wonders where that came from. "How are you a terrible friend?"

"I forgot her birthday, and I can't get out of dinner tonight because we're meeting with investors! I'm horrible! How can I not wish her a happy birthday when she's my best friend? Especially after she just graduated from that course she was taking and after being abroad, and now she's back and I'm a horrible friend because I can't be there with her on her birthday!"

"Nani?" Soujiro asks in confusion, and he absently wonders if all pregnant women talk in circles.

"Yuki! Her birthday is today and she's just come back to Tokyo and I can't do anything with her until next week! What kind of friend am I?" Makino is wailing again.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" he shouts into the phone to be heard over the hysterical emotional fit.

He's kind of suspicious when the sobs and wailing come to an abrupt end, but it's too late now. He's resigned to comply with her request if only to keep Tsukasa from killing him.

"Well, her present is already ready. One of Domyouji's assistants is on his way to bring it to you. If you could give it to her I would be grateful. Just tell her that I'm sorry I couldn't be there for her birthday tonight, and we'll get together next week," she says, and then her tone darkens. "And remember, nothing funny. Yuki is a good friend of mine and if you try anything with her I will hunt you down, and Domyouji WILL help me hide the body."

Soujiro gulps at the threat and gives a nod before he voices his agreement to her terms. She perks up after a moment and then says, "Good, ja ne, Nishikado."

Soujiro is relieved when he finally hears the sound of the call ending. Makino is a lethal force to be reckoned with, of that there is little doubt.

A few moments later a black sedan pulls up to the curb where he's standing and a young man gets out and hands him a large gift bag that is surprisingly hefty. He's also left with a slip of paper with a phone number on it, and a message restating Makino's threat to his life and his manhood.

He shudders at the message, and then he dials the number on his phone and hits send.

At the sound of the soft voice that picks up he can't help the smile that tugs at his mouth, and he wonders why he ever lost touch with her after Tsukasa's wedding.

"Ah, Yuki-chan. I heard you just got back. How about dinner tonight? I'll send a car for you around six," he says, and he grins at how excited she sounds to hear from him. He spends a few minutes indulging in small talk and then he finally hangs up on her.

With a sigh he looks down at the gift bag. He shifts around some of the tissue paper and raises a brow at what's in the bag. Very expensive by commoner standards, and top of the line. As he looks inside of the bag he's struck by a moment of inspiration, a grin pulling at his mouth as the idea takes form. Perfect. Now he knows exactly how to celebrate Yuki's birthday and homecoming. He fixes the tissue paper back to hide the present and then he slips into his black viper and heads to one of the best bakeries in Tokyo to purchase a cake for the birthday girl.

* * *

She looks into the mirror once again and lets out a sigh. She has her hair pulled up in a loose bun held in place by a couple of ivory combs, and then she looks down at her clothes. She is dressed in a pale lavender silk blouse and grey slacks with black stilettos. The clothes are nice, but she hardly feels that she's up to par to meet the F4's leading ladies man Nishikado Soujiro. Even after being out of contact with him for over a year, she still can't help the excitement she feels at being able to see him again. She knows that she should feel ashamed that a man that spends most of their time together running from her while she shamelessly chases after him has her acting like a school girl now that he's actually willing to spend some time with her.

She lets out another sigh and then jumps at the sound of a horn blowing from downstairs. She closes her eyes, mentally braces herself, and then she gathers up her handbag, cell phone, and keys, heads out of her apartment, locks the door behind her, and goes downstairs where a limo is awaiting her. Very little has changed. She wonders what it will be like seeing him again. She holds her breath as the driver opens the door for her, and she is a little disappointed to find that he's not in the car waiting for her. The driver notices her reaction and tries to reassure her.

"Don't worry miss, he's waiting for you, but we really must be going or you'll be late."

"May I ask where we're going?"

The driver smiles and then says, "The young master said it's a surprise."

She furrows her brow in confusion and then shrugs as she gets into the limo and the driver closes the door behind her.

What could he possibly have in mind?

* * *

He lets out a chuckle as he looks around the room. The black velvet backdrop is set up, the caterer did an excellent job preparing the meal and table with the candles to his specifications, and the cake is perfect, complete with little strawberries, her favorite if he recalls correctly. He spares a glance at the gift bag sitting innocently by the table, but he knows it's empty. He's already got her present ready and waiting to be put to use.

He looks down at himself and wonders what she will think when she sees him. It's really been too long since he's had the opportunity to play with Yuki. The fact that all of their previous play has been innocent is something special. Soujiro licks his lips in anticipation of seeing her again. It's really been too long, and he hates to admit it, even to himself, but he's missed her. Before she went abroad she'd always been a constant. He's actually changed since she left. He's taken his responsibilities as the heir to the Nishikado fortune more seriously, and he's found that he's grown tired of the usual trysts he's had with the same kind of women he's known all of his life.

Makino's warning to him be damned, but he's ready to see what it would be like with a different kind of girl. He's finally ready to explore his options with Yuki, that's if she's still interested in a playboy like him.

He pulls his phone from his pocket to check the time. She should arrive at any moment now.

* * *

Her eyes widen as she steps out of the limo and finds herself standing in front of Phoenix Studios, one of the most prominent photography firms in Tokyo. She blinks, swallows thickly, and then gives herself a shake. She takes in a deep breath and then steps into the building. Once inside she finds the place empty. She heads to the main desk and finds a map. She examines the map with the arrows, and follows the map's directions. Soon she finds herself in a large, airy room. She notices the table with the candles and covered dishes on hot plates, and also the black velvet backdrop and a top of the line camera, the D3X Nikon if she's not mistaken, set up on a tripod.

She is struck speechless, and then she hears that oh so familiar chuckle that sends a shiver up her spine, even after so much time apart she finds that Nishikado Soujiro still has such a powerful effect on her. She turns in the direction of the laugh and her eyes widen considerably. He's still so handsome, almost impossibly so, and then she nearly chokes as she notices that he's wearing a long black silk robe, loosely cinched to reveal his bare chest. Her mouth goes dry at the sight.

He must notice her reaction because it only takes him a moment to pour her a glass of water and hand it to her, and she flushes with embarrassment and then shyly thanks him as she takes a sip from the glass.

"Happy Birthday, Yuki-chan," he says with a bright smile.

She flushes again as she realizes that she'd managed to forget her own birthday, and then she wonders how he could know. He smiles in anticipation of her question and adds, "Makino called me because she was unable to meet you tonight. She's very sorry, and she sent me here with your present. The camera on the tripod is yours. I thought I would set it up so that I could give you something from me."

Yuki puts the glass down on the table and heads towards the camera, staring at it in awe, and then it registers that he mentioned giving her something as well. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble on my account Nishikado-san. Just having someone remember my birthday is enough."

"Yuki, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't give you something to mark such a special occasion? I'd also heard that the classes you took abroad were photography?" he says with smirk, and she knows he's up to something now as he slowly moves toward her in smooth, predator-like movements.

She takes a few steps back, careful to avoid the camera lest she trip over it, and finds herself instead stumbling over the black velvet backdrop. Before she can fall he manages to catch her in his arms and help her back to her feet. She's trembling as she meets his dark gaze and he raises an enquiring brow at her and then chuckles. "Very little has changed about you. Now, how about I give you the rest of your present?"

She nods, "Hai."

He leads her over to the camera and then he heads back to the black velvet backdrop.

* * *

He feels the plush material beneath his bare feet, so sensuous. He watches as she fiddles with the camera and then she looks up at him with an expression of confusion. He grins as he pulls loose the tie of the robe. It falls open and he slips out of it and tosses it toward her. He can't help laughing at the sound of her squeak, and he smirks with a raised brow in her direction as he notices her staring at him in all of his naked glory. Her expression is priceless, her mouth hanging open.

"I thought you would be more professional about this, Yuki-chan," he scolds playfully.

"N…nani?" she says a little breathlessly, her face bright red, and he finds her embarrassment endearing.

"This is my present to you," he answers her, and then grins. "I'm your first model as a professional photographer. So take care of me, and kindly direct me in posing for you, ne?"

He's mesmerized when she gives a determined nod, removes the camera from the tripod and brings the camera up to her eyes. She turns the lens a little, and the confidence in her voice as she speaks is hypnotic. This is a side of Yuki he's never seen before.

"Stand straight, shoulders back, but tilt your head forward, there, hold it," she says and he can hear the sound of the shutter going off. She is circling him now, snapping picture after picture.

"Okay, now arms back, back arched, head tilted back as well, eyes closed, hai, perfect Nishikado-san," she says, and he feels a shiver up his spine, and then he feels something land on his face, cool material. It's his robe.

He gives her a look of confusion as she says, "Put it back on for a moment."

He does as asked, and then she says, "On the floor, leave it hanging open, lean back on your arms."

He does as she asks and he watches as she approaches with the camera. She puts the camera down and the next thing he knows she's pulling on the robe, adjusting it so that the material is open revealing his chest and caught midway down his biceps. "Good," she says, "Now tilt your head back a little and to the side, perfect. Look at me like I'm one of your girls, like you want me. Yes, perfect."

His breath actually catches at her confidence in directing him as she takes a few more shots with the robe on and then she truly surprises him as she says, "Okay, take it off again."

He quickly does as he's told and then she's giving him directions again. "Sit down, cross your legs, like that yes, lean forward. Grasp your right hand with your left and look at me like I'm something you want to eat. Great!"

He hears the shutter go off a few more times and then he hears a strange rumbling sound. He furrows his brow in confusion, and Yuki once again tosses him his robe and laughs. "That's enough for now Nishikado-san, especially since it sounds like you're hungry."

"You have no idea," he quietly replies.

* * *

She catches that last bit he says, but she's so shocked by the fact that she's just done a nude photo shoot with Nishikado Soujiro as her model that she really can't respond to it. Instead she chooses to ignore it for now and heads toward the table. He joins her a moment later, thankfully in the robe, and they take a seat at the table together. As he lifts the lids off of the covered dishes she is overwhelmed by the delicious smells.

He adds some noodles onto her plate, and on top of the noodles he places scallops wrapped in salmon and topped with caviar. Her eyes widen at the thought of how much such a dish would cost. She watches as he fixes his own plate and gives her a smile. He then pours her a glass of wine. She reaches for the glass, and as he sets aside the bottle he lifts his own glass and clinks it with hers. "Happy Birthday Yuki," he says by way of toasting, and then he takes a gracious sip and raises a brow, impressed with the taste of the wine, "Not bad for a 2006 Pinio Grigio. Mmmm, Perlage I believe. Try it, Yuki-chan, drink to my toast."

She gives him a nervous smile and takes a sip of the wine. She gives him a nod and then they pick up their forks and knives and begin to eat. The food is rich, cooked to perfection, the tastes and textures blending perfectly with the wine, and Yuki is surprised when he refills her glass. He gives her a daring smile. She takes a small sip and gives him a nod as she finishes eating.

Once their plates are cleared he reaches for another covered dish. He lifts the silver, dome-shaped lid, and Yuki is breathless at the sight of the cake, the white frosting, with the chocolate writing and the strawberries decorating it.

"Really, Nishikado-san, you didn't have to go to so much trouble for me," she says with a warm smile, and then her eyes meet his and she feels a chill slip up her spine and she shivers.

"Quite the contrary Yuki," he replies, and then he cuts into the cake, putting a single slice on a plate. She's surprised when he gets up and takes the cake with him back to the black velvet backdrop.

"Nishikado-san?"

He wiggles his finger at her in a gesture to get her to follow him. She doesn't know why she gives in, perhaps the wine is getting to her, but she goes to him, even with the apprehension building in her stomach at the hungry look on his face. He pats the black velvet next to him, and she sits down beside him, giving him a look of confusion, and she watches as he gets a forkful of cake and then he brings it to her mouth. She gives him a questioning look and at her nod she leans forward and takes the morsel into her mouth. The taste erupts on her tongue, the tangy sweetness of the berries with the rich flavor of vanilla. She can't help the moan that escapes her lips.

He chuckles at the sound and slowly she opens her eyes, unaware of when she even closed them.

* * *

As her dark eyes flutter open he feels heat pool in his stomach. He sets the fork on the plate with the piece of cake and moves it aside. He reaches up, catches the icing smeared at the corner of her mouth with his thumb and then he licks his thumb clean, pleased that she watches as he does so.

His voice is husky as he speaks, "You've gotten prettier since you've been away."

She flushes at the compliment and then he shifts closer to her, raises his hand to her hair and pulls it loose from the combs holding it up. Her long, dark hair tumbles down her back, and he can't resist running his fingers through the rich silkiness.

"Nishikado-san?" she gasps in surprise.

He runs his tongue across his lips, his eyes burning as he looks at her. "Before this night is over you will call me by my given name, Yuki-chan," he replies softly and then he leans forward until their lips meet, and he's careful as he moves his mouth against hers, gauging her reaction and tasting her when she opens her mouth to his. She's delicious, naively innocent with the flavors of vanilla, strawberries, and wine on her tongue. His Yuki-chan, who can be surprisingly confident when in her element.

He begins to kiss down her jaw line as his nimble fingers work at the buttons of her blouse, and she gasps as the cold air hits her exposed flesh. He gives her collarbone a lick, and then pulls the blouse free of her gray slacks, his hands trailing up her sides as he reaches behind her back to unfasten the simple cotton bra that matches the lavender of her blouse. With the bra undone in the back his hands move to slip beneath the cups, his hands molding against her flesh, his thumbs brushing her peaking nipples, and her head falls back, a gasp escaping her parted lips.

"Nishi—Nishikado-san," she manages in a whisper.

He smirks and then leans in against her ear as he guides the blouse down her arms, his hands gliding down her flesh, her bra soon following as he says, "Soujiro. Call me Soujiro, Yuki-chan."

Her hands drift to his chest, newly exposed by his movements as the cinching of the silk belt loosens. He hisses at the feel of her hands on him. He leans down, gives her collarbone a nip, and begins to trail kisses down her body, suckling her left nipple and then her right before leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her abdomen, until he reaches the eyelet fastener and zipper of her slacks. He makes quick work of opening the pants and then he slips the material down her long legs, and he must admit that he's pleased with the sight of her body, so perfect, and he's amused over the pink cotton panties decorated with cherry blossoms.

He chuckles, and then he notices how her cheeks flush with color and then he bends down, capturing her lips once again to reassure her. This is the shy, sweet Yuki that he knows, so very innocent still.

She kisses him back, and he can tell she certainly lacks his experience, but there is a sweetness and enthusiasm in her efforts, and that more than makes up for experience. He finds her intoxicating and he shamelessly wants more of her. He also realizes that with her obvious lack of experience, he may be playing with fire as long as she has on those stilettos. He makes quick work of removing her shoes and tosses them in the general direction of her pants. Now all that's left is her panties.

He looks down at her, her entire body is flushed with heat and now she's trying to cover her breasts with her arms as she turns her head to avoid looking him in the face. He moves toward her, capturing her chin with his fingers and he turns her head until their eyes meet.

"You've been gone for far too long Yuki. I wonder if anyone has dared lay claim to you when you belong entirely to me," he whispers huskily.

Her eyes widen at this declaration and he raises a brow at her. "Do you deny that?"

She closes her eyes, seemingly in shame and shakes her head. He sighs and then rolls his eyes. "Open your eyes Yuki-chan," he says and he smiles when she does it, and then he reaches up, brushing her hair back from her face and continues, "I've changed in your absence Yuki. All of the women and the games, I've grown tired, and the time is growing closer when I will have to take over as head of the Nishikado family, and with that title comes certain obligations. In order to succeed I will have to show my mother that I am serious with a woman, one woman. Consider this the beginning of my courtship of you Matsuoka Yuki. You are the only woman I would trust to be with me for myself and not out of ambition, so trust me."

"Nishi—" she begins, and at his raised brow, she pauses and then continues, "Soujiro, I… Is that what this is? All of this?"

He smiles at her. "Shhh. Don't be afraid. Let me show you how a woman should be treated. Even if I'm not your first kiss or the first to make love to you, let me be the last."

He watches as she takes in a deep breath, and then she reaches up, her slender fingers slipping into his hair and brushing his tender scalp and she pulls him down on top of her, kissing him like he's her air.

As he continues to kiss her his right hand finds its way beneath her panties, and he grins as she gasps, and his tongue dips into her mouth as his fingers explore her. She squirms beneath his hand as he presses against her nub and dips a single finger inside of her, crooking it just so. She pulls back from the kiss, arching upward at the sensation of his hand. He is amazed at how tight she is. It's been so long since he's had a woman who was so innocent.

He nips at the juncture of flesh where her neck meets shoulder as he slips in a second finger, and she lets out a gasp followed by a moan. He grins against her neck and begins to kiss his way down her body once again, his fingers never ceasing their exploration, until finally his mouth reaches her panties. He removes his hand, mouths at her against her panties, and then with his long fingers he pulls the panties down her legs, exposing her completely to him. He gets down between her legs, putting her legs over his shoulders and as he descends, his eyes look up her body, and he smiles as he notices her watching him raptly her eyes wide both with surprise and anticipation.

He licks along the seam of her opening, tasting the salty wetness, and something that could only be described as the taste of Yuki, sweet melded with the natural bitterness. He smiles at the flavor, and then he uses his fingers to part her for his tongue. He probes at her opening first with a few flicks of his tongue before he licks upward and then swirls his tongue around her nub, causing her to jolt and shudder beneath him. He then mouths at her nub, licking and sucking while dipping a single long finger inside of her over and over again until he notices her body stiffening. He knows she can't take much more, and so he sucks and licks with more vigor until she breaks apart beneath him, her fingers tangled in his hair as she arches her back and screams out his name.

"So—Soujiro!"

The sound of his name from her lips charges the very blood in his veins, after all he is a man with needs, needs he has neglected in order to give her pleasure. Now his needs have made themselves known. He slips back up her body, kissing his way up her abdomen and chest, noticing how heavily she's breathing, and finally he reaches her mouth, and as he kisses her, he presses his aching erection against the sensitive juncture between her legs.

As he pulls back from the kiss, rocking himself gently against her, their eyes lock and he bends down, his lips brushing her ear as he sheds the robe, tosses it, and whispers, "I need you now, Yuki."

He pulls back, watches as she draws her bottom lip between her teeth, squeezes her eyes shut, and then nods. He shakes his head and smiles down at her innocence, pleased to know that he really is her first.

"Open your eyes," he gently coaxes as he reaches a hand down between them to guide himself inside of her. She does as he asks, and then gasps at the feel of him at her opening, her dark eyes widen.

"It will only hurt for a moment, but I promise it will be good for you," he whispers, and then he pushes himself inside of her.

He tries to be gentle, but looking down at her innocent expression there is some dark instinct inside of him making him react, and he buries himself quickly within her before he can stop himself, breaking past the last vestige of her innocence. She arches up and cries out at the sharp pain. He gathers her tightly in his arms, trying to soothe her and apologizing. He struggles to keep from moving inside of her, so tight, and warm, and welcoming.

"Yuki-chan," he manages breathlessly, and as their eyes meet he's struck dumb by the tenderness in her expression as she reaches up with her hands and takes his face between them, and their lips meet chastely, and it's unlike anything he's ever felt.

He shifts so that he's sitting up, and he moves her with him, her legs around his waist. His hands firm on her hips, and when she moans at the change in position he takes this as his permission to continue. He begins to rock his hips up while steadying her and helping her to move against him with his hands. It doesn't take her long to catch on to what he's doing, and soon she's moving with him, and then on her own, to a rhythm that is uniquely theirs.

He's surprised when she buries her face against his neck and then he feels her teeth sink into the flesh of his throat, and he lets out a groan as her walls tighten around him and he realizes that she's coming for a second time. He feels the heat tightening in his stomach, and that's when he throws his head back, her name a benediction on his lips as he comes buried within her, his hips rocking up into her in the aftershocks.

She goes limp in his arms, completely spent from their actions. He's careful as he eases out of her and together they lay down on the velvet back drop, and he reaches over and pulls his silk robe over the both of them to cover them for warmth. He draws her tightly against his body. She nuzzles up against his chest, her lips grazing his nipple as she begins to drift off to sleep. He smiles down at her, running his fingers through her long silky hair. Truly she's amazing and worth any punishment he might receive from her worrisome friend, the greatly feared and dreaded Makino, but that is something he will fear and dread tomorrow, for right now he's got an entire studio emptied for the next twelve hours, and he has the most beautiful woman he's ever seen resting at his side. He'll worry about making clear his intentions tomorrow when he faces his best friend's dreaded and very pregnant wife, at least with her belly rounded with the pregnancy she won't be nearly fast enough to catch him nor limber enough to kick that high…

End.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Let's hope Soujiro can survive Makino's kicking capabilities (I highly doubt her pregnancy will spare him for very long, lol). Don't forget to review!

-Cassie


End file.
